i've Had It
by Solar Soldier
Summary: Sick of Sam, Carly, and pretty much everyone in general, Freddie builds a contraption to leave his world altogether. When he ends up in SSBB world, he embarks on the greatest adventure of his life. Seddie.
1. Newcomer: Freddie

A/N: Don't kill me. When I'm inspired, I'm inspired. I promise I'll get around to updating my others sometime soon. It's almost summer vacation after all.

Just so you know, this is what some of the characters look like:

Carly, Sam, Freddie: **deviantart(dot)com/art/iCarly-102060161** and **deviantart(dot)com/art/Collab-Freddie-Benson-131483626**

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy(Yes they're going to be in it):**http://natsilva(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Mario-Picnic-Day-149527400**

I didn't draw these, and since I'm technically not _displaying_ them on this website, I don't think I need to ask for permission. (Yay, loopholes!)

Enjoy!

* * *

Freddie connected wires to a small console. Connected to this console was a huge arc. To think he had actually made this in his room! He locked the door in case his mom came home early. He didn't want any disturbances. _'I'm so sick of this…Well that's fine! I won't be around for anyone to make fun of!' _He said tightening some bolts and thinking back to his prior explosion at his 'friends'. They'd pushed him to far this time. He was sick to his stomach of Sam's abuse, and Carly didn't really care that he was being abused. So, he was done. Done with all of them. Those stupid girls, His stupid mom. He was _done._ He got up and wiped the sweat off of his face. "Done." He said pressing a button.

The machine whirred to life. A swirl of colors formed between the arc, creating a portal. Freddie grabbed his sling pack and left a note by his door. It read: _My time here is over. Tell Sam and Carly I meant what I said._

With his final message, he jumped through the portal.

* * *

Mario and Sonic were walking through the forest. "The Tourney's not for a few months. You've _got _to sign up." Mario was saying.

Sonic rubbed his nose with a finger. "Sorry, bud. I don't do contests. They cramp my style."

Mario groaned. The blue blur's attitude toward things was nothing short of amazing. Anyone else would have jumped to the chance of being Mario's partner, considering his status as the well-rounded character. Sonic, however didn't want anything to do with the Tourney, much less be partnered with Mario. Still, though, he did save all of the worlds from mass genocide and destruction. He had to give him credit on that one.

Sonic gave him a lopsided grin. "Don't worry, I'm sure there's still Luigi." He joked.

Mario didn't find it very funny. He just glared at him returned his attention to the path. They should almost be in Yoshi's Island by now. As they went down the slope, however, they saw someone. Three someones actually. Wario and Waluigi were beating on some poor kid. Mario jumped high into the air and Sonic dashed downhill. Mario came down hard on Waluigi's head, forcing him to the ground. He dodge rolled backwards out of Sonic's way as Sonic spin-dashed into Wario. Wario was sent flying high into the sky, leaving the stage altogether. Waluigi got up and growled. He looked to Sonic, then Mario and sweatdropped. He laughed sheepishly, then ran away calling Wario's name. Mario and Sonic high-fived each other. Mario walked over a knelt next to the unconscious boy. "He seems okay." He checked his pulse. "Pulse is fine too." He stood up, hoisting the boy over his shoulder.

"Let's get him a Maxim Tomato or something." Sonic said. They rushed off to New Pork City.

* * *

Freddie woke up in a small, white room. His welcome to a new world was less than friendly. He groaned, beginning to regret leaving. "Are you okay?" A soft female voice asked.

He looked up to see beautiful brown-haired woman sitting across from him, a princess from the way she was dressed. She seemed like she was genuinely concerned for him. "Nngh…Fine." Freddie said putting hand to his head.

She let out sigh of relief. "Sometime those Wario brothers go too far…" She whispered. She stood up and bowed. "Would you like something to eat?" She offered, giving him a warm smile.

Freddie nodded slowly. She turned to leave, then stopped. "Oh, I almost forgot." She said turning around again. "My name is Zelda." She said bowing again.

"Freddie. Freddie B--" He stopped himself. Fredward Benson was a guy that let other people push him around. He wouldn't be that guy anymore. "Just Freddie." He said again.

She smiled again. "A pleasure to meet you Freddie." She said before walking out of the room.

No sooner had she left than a mustached man in a lab coat had walked in. "You took quite a beating. I'm kind of impressed with your endurance." He said walking up to his bedside.

"What do you mean? Who are you?" Freddie asked.

"I'm Mario. I brought you here to be treated. But that's not important. What I mean is that with some training, you could be a force to be reckoned with." Mario explained.

"Where am I?"

"Boy you ask a lot of dumb questions don't you? This is a collaboration of worlds put together by the citizens of the worlds themselves, with the help of Master Hand, of course."

Freddie blinked, then shook his head. "Okay…so why do you want me to be a 'force to be reckoned with?'"

Mario crossed arms, looking away. "Well…it's kind of embarrassing, but I need a strong partner for the upcoming Team Smash Tournament, but the strong ones have either paired off already or refused me." He said.

"So you want me to be your partner in this Team Smash thing? What is it anyway, a fighting tournament?" Freddie asked, processing the information.

Mario scoffed. "This is more than just a fighting tournament, where one just punches the other. It's an all-out battle! And if you accept my offer, I'll make sure we're the two best fighters in the tourney! Whaddya say?" He asked, sticking out his hand.

Freddie thought about it, liking the idea more and more as he did. "Let's do it!" He said taking the hand and shaking it.

Mario removed his lab coat, revealing his overalls. "Let me be honest." He said, staring into Freddie's eyes with a burning intensity. "No part of your training will be easy. Some of it might even be life-threatening. But whatever you do, you give up. One momentary doubt, one lapse in determination…Let's just say it would be _**game-over**_ for you. A weak will is absolutely fatal, am I clear? So, I'll give you now to back out. Once we begin, there will be no turning back. What's your choice?" He finished.

The old _Fredward Benson_ would have backed out immediately. But what _Freddie _did was look him in the eye with an equal intensity, and say three words. "Bring it on."


	2. Newcomer: Sam

A Few months later

* * *

It was safe to say that for the time being, there would be no iCarly for a while. Between finding a replacement and mourning Freddie's loss, it'd probably take close to forever. The two web comedians sat sulking in Carly's living room. Every day after school, since the announcement of Freddie's disappearance, consisted of them sitting in mostly silence, watching TV and mulling over the location of their missing tech producer. On this particular day, Sam spoke up. "Why are we doing this to ourselves?" She asked, standing up from the couch.

Carly looked up at her co-host. "What do you mean?" She asked quietly.

"Don't give me that! We're just sitting here wasting away because of stupid Freddie!" She growled.

Carly looked at her incredulously. "Don't tell me you don't feel guilty."

Sam folded her arms over her chest. "Yeah, well I hate to break it to ya Carls, but I don't. In fact where ever the dork is, I hope he's miserable."

The brunette stood. "What's your problem! He could be dead, and you're acting like this for no reason!" She shouted.

Her friend rolled her eyes angrily. "It's not for no reason, you heard what he said—"

"Maybe he was right…" Carly said, making Sam stop dead in her tracks.

Sam squinted hard at Carly, as if trying to discern who she was. "What…did you say…?"

"Maybe he was right…" She repeated. "About the both of us…"

Sam turned around and marched toward the door, not believing what she heard. The door shut with a slam and Carly was alone.

* * *

"_Okay, folks! I have some great news!" Freddie said brightly, after Sam had remorselessly destroyed his phone on camera._

_Carly and Sam looked at each other, confused. "You may know me as the tech producer for this show. Well, as of today, I'm rectifying this mistake. I quit."_

_Carly was quick to step in front of him. "Heh Heh, sorry. We'll be back—"_

"_Wait." Freddie said, stopping her. "They need to hear the reason." He looked earnestly into the camera. "I've honestly wasted my time with these guys. Carly and Sam are quite honestly the most selfish people I've ever met. Carly could care less about my safety so long as her precious audience gets a laugh out of my pain. Never once was I asked if was okay with them blowing up my pants or destroying my things. I'm just a toy for her to break." He paused, allowing what he'd said to sink in. "And let's not forget Sam…"_

_

* * *

_

Sam couldn't bring herself to continue reminiscing. It just hurt too much. She was well aware fo the game she and Freddie had chosen to play. But that's all it was to her. A game, in the purest sense of the word, was what she used to describe her fighting with Freddie, or more accurately, justify it. And the sadistic bully inside of her loved this game. Trading insults, physically hurting him, even humiliation was on the table. Only now had she fully realized she'd been the only one playing.

She pressed her back against Carly's door, glaring at the door across from her. It was Freddie's apartment, or rather, his mother's now. Just looking at it made her furious. It was as if the door was staring back, mocking her. She growled and stood up, kicking at the door. It swung wide open, revealing the inside of the Benson's apartment. Ms. Benson must've forgotten to lock her door the way out. Sam smirked deviously. Sacking the dork's room would surely make her feel better. Stepping cautiously over the threshold, Sam looked around. "Gau ~dy." She said in a sing song voice as she made her way to Freddie's room.

"What the…?" She muttered in disbelief as she marveled at the contraption in the dead center of the room.

It looked like something out of a sci-fi movie, exactly the type of thing Sam would expect Freddie to have. "Ugh, even when he's not here he annoys me with his nerdiness." She grumbled, fiddling with the nearby console. The machine whirred to life, startling the blonde. A portal formed in the arch and swirled brightly. "Whoa…" She whispered.

She walked up to it and stuck her hand inside, quickly yanking it out after feeling a tingle run through her body. "What the hell is this?" She asked herself. If television had taught her anything, things like these were usually teleporters. "Maybe he used this to leave?" Sam bit her lip, knowing it was a stretch. And even if it was a teleporter, who knew where it would take her?

She took a deep breath. What would Carly do? Easy. She'd get an adult. That was out of the question. "Wait a minute, since when do I think before I act?" She asked exasperatedly. "And why am I talking to myself!"

She sighed and calmed herself. "Is anyone in here?" Crap. Ms. Benson was home. It was now or never.

"I'm not goin' to prison for nothin'." The co-host said before stepping into the portal. The light sputtered and died, leaving no trace that the girl was ever here.

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the *ahem* 'Unfortunate Implications' about Sam and Freddie that you may or may not have noticed. It probably didn't help that I used the word 'sadistic' either. Anyway, it's short but the next one will be longer. Author's promise.


End file.
